Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month
Archives: /2009/ • /2010/ January 2011 I got an idea for songs involving animals. Like: *It's a Perfect Day *Come home Perry *Perry the Platypus *In the Mall *Fish Out of Water *S.I.M.P. (Squirrels in my Pants) *Mobile Mammal Did I miss any? You Forgot: *Shimmy Jimmy *He's Bigfoot *And the animals go *On the Trail *Technology VS. Nature (if you count the egg and perry) *Robot Rodeo ( if you count the bulls as animals not just robots) *My wettest Friend *Theres a Platypus controlling me thoes are the ones you misses if i missed any tell me :) Used for the January 2011 voting. Febuary 2011 How about songs that Isabella gets a solo? *City of Love *Summer Belongs to You *In the Mall *Were Did We Go Wrong *The Ballard of Badbeard *Danville for Niceness Are there any more? The is one I can think of: *Yellow sidewalk *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it snow (On soundtrack, not in the show as of the time.) *The twelve Days of Christmas (On soundtrack, not in the show as of the time.) *We wish You a Merry Christmas (On soundtrack, not in the show as of the time.) I'm not sure if the last three really count though. --Firesideboy 10:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Used for the February 2011 voting. March 2011 it maybe to early for March 2011's poll, but you know what others said, time is fast. my poll idea is songs that features Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas like *Backyard Beach *My Chariot *Pin-bowlin' *With My X-Ray Eyes *A-G-L-E-T *Do The A-Prime Calypso With Me *What Do It Do? *Phinedroids And Ferbots *Ain't No Kiddie Ride (song) *Ring of Fun *Mix and Mingle Machine *Bouncin' Around the World *Just Passing Through (song) Note:i am gonna include Mom Look and Rollercoaster since Rollercoaster:The Musical will be premiered before this poll starts Schnider123 07:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Used for the March 2011 voting. Wizard of Odd poll We could do a poll about songs from Wizard of Odd. *The Yellow Sidewalk *I Want To Be Cool *Tree-Related Wish *I Want Nothing *The Guards' Wishes *Red Rubber Boots *You're Rusted 17:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Used for the April 2011 voting. May 2011 Song of the Month I think it should be the Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown Nominations that weren't picked. Truck Drivin' Girl. Chains on Me. My Nemesis. Phinedroids and Ferbots. Do Nothing Day. Perry the Platypus (song). He's A Bully. Michelpacheo1 My Goody Two-Shoes Brother Used for the May 2011 voting. June 2011 - Heinz Doofenshmirtz's time I've got an idea suggetion for June 2011 Subject: ''Songs linked to Heinz Doofenshmirtz'' * Impress My Professor * Yodel Odel Obey Me * Happy Evil Love Song * I Really Don't Hate Christmas * There's a Platypus Controlling Me * Charmed Life * My Goody Two Shoes Brother * My Name is Doof * My Red Rubber Boots * Give Me Your Money Today * My Nemesis * When We Didn't Get Along (Note: The first 10 songs are performed by Heinz. The other 2 express the feeling of Heinz and Perry when Heinz got a new nemesis in It's About Time!). 08:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Used as the poll for June 2011. July 2011 - Favorite One Hit Singles The music by bands/singers that were known by that one popular song. * Gitchee Gitchee Goo * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart * Do Nothing Day * What Do It Do? * Alien Heart Used as the poll for July 2011. August Song of the month. What song that Baljeet and Buford Sang. *Let's Go Digital *Come Home, Perry *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Our Movie's Better Than Yours *I Want Nothing *Baliwood *Gimme a Grade *I Wish I Was Cool *Atlantis *Ballad of Badbeard Metalist7 18:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhm... I don't think Buford sang these song. He just play the instrument or never even show up in that song (background singing doesn't count). *Let's Go Digital *Come Home Perry *Baliwood *Give Me A Grade *I Wish I Was Cool *Atlantis Used as the poll for August 2011. Ferb's Songs Which is your favourite song that ferb has a part in *Big Ginormous Airplane *Rollercoaster (song) *Come Home Perry *Backyard Beach *Summer Belongs To You *Gitchie Gitchie Goo Used for the September 2011 voting. Songs from Across the Second Dimension *Robot Riot *Summer (Where Do We Begin?) *Kick It Up a Notch (feat. Slash) *Everything's Better with Perry *A Brand New Best Friend (and It's Me) *Takin' Care of Things Used for the October 2011 poll. Family Themed Songs Maybe we could have a poll for family themed songs. At this point, the songs below are just a rough list; feel free to make suggestions for improvement. *E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. *My Goody Two-Shoes Brother *I Love You Mom *The Flyin' Fishmonger *Little Brothers *Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart *Come Home, Perry *Not So Bad A Dad After All *Wedding Adventure *You're Not Ferb *Everythings Better With Perry "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - 'Phineas Flynn' 02:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments #Cool Poll bro, - 'Ferb Fletcher' 7:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ''Used for the November 2011 poll. Love Handel Who is your favorite Love Handel member? Danny Bobbi Fabulous Sherman "Swampy" Rollercoaster (song) :: This really wouldn't work since it is about a favorite character, not a favorite song. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::You could try a favorite songs from the members of Love Handel unless that one has been done already. --Firesideboy 06:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Favorite songs, not Favorite characters hits Which is your favorite hit? a.Gitchee Gitchee Goo b.E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. c.Phinedroids and Ferbots How is c a hit? Possible Poll A poll saying which song that Candace sung is the best? *Busted *Summer Belongs to you! *Queen of Mars *Me, Myself and I *E.V.I.L B.O.Y.S *I love you Mom *What does he want? I think that's it. :We have already have had a poll of that type, sorry. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :: We'll hold this in reserve in case there are more songs in the new episodes where she has a part. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Used for the March 2012 voting. (Was re-nominated, see below.) a poll about songs in rollercoaster the musical how about songs from a musical episode? Hey Ferb (i know what were gonna do today) You're going down Whatcha doin My whole world is the screen Mom Look Aren't you a little young to build a rollercoaster Back in gimmelshtump Rollercoaster (song) Carpe Diem Used for the poll in the January 2012 voting. Space songs Songs about SPACE (aliens,robots,WELL YOU GET THE PICTURE) Alien Heart Let's Take A Rocket Ship to Space My Ride From Outer Space Phinedroids and Ferbots Queen of Mars Robot Rodeo Rusted Shooting Star Milkshake Bar Space Adventure (it's an adventure in space!!) Technology V.S. Nature Used for the February 2012 poll. Sung by Candace We could have a poll on songs that are sung by Candace, like: Busted E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. (with her allergy voice) I Love You Mom Intimate Get Together (Candace Party) Me, Myself and I (Sung by Busting Candace and Romantic Candace) Mom, Look Queen of Mars Rusted (doesn't count as a song, but I thought I would include it anyway) What Does He Want? You're Goin' Down Please comment on my user page if I have missed any out that have aired before 9.6.11 The Haffenden Used for the March 2012 poll. Summer Belongs to You We can include songs from Summer Belongs To You episode: 1. I Believe We Can 2. J-Pop 3. Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls 4. Bouncin' Around The World 5. City Of Love 6. Follow The Sun 7. Summer Belongs To You 8. The Ballad Of Kimpaloon 9. You're Wrong (cut from the episode originally) This was used for the October 2010 voting, but we may run it again if we have a good source for the You're Wrong song. possible vote my idea is we can vote for songs who were sung from a characters POV but not sung by the character. basically, songs like ducky momo is my friend and when we didn't get along *Ducky Momo is my Friend *When We Didn't Get Along *My Nemesis *My Undead Mummy *Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space ♥Mjlcutie123♥ 18:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I think My Nemesis is sing by the character. Everything is Better with Perry, I Walk Away, My Chariot, and Brick is kind of it. Possible Poll What is your favorite song that was played during a montage? (Ex, Wettest Friend, Busted, Forever Summer, Quirky Worky Song, Rocketship to Space, etc.) A couple of ideas What about doing ones for favorite holiday themed song(like from the Christmas and Holloween specials) or songs Vanessa sang. Digigirl02 Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot. 00:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Favorite 80's or 80's style song poll? I think it'd be an awesome idea to have a poll of everyone's favorite song from P&F that's from the 80's like I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! or inspired by 80's music like Alien Heart. If someone could help me choose which ones, that'd be awesome. Thanks. -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 23:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Songs used in the Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party Show @ DCA How about a poll about the songs used at Disney California Adventure Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party? My nominees are... *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *Phinedroids and Ferbots *Disco Miniature Golfing Queen *Ring of Fun (for adult hula hooping segment) *Truck Drivin' Girl *J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) *S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) *Backyard Beach *Carpe Diem Please note that I did not use the two songs in the holiday edition - Run Rudolph Run and Christmas is Starting Now - because those are seasonal songs. Mouseinphilly 12 noon US EST 31 January 2012